Surrogates
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: Sometimes we take the one we have, when we don't have the one we want. Experimental fic. Written for Izzanami's comm. OOC Sesshoumaru. Sess/Rin not really dark... but kinda SAD and UNHEALTHY.


Title: Surogates  
Author: Plumespixie aka Ravynskye  
Warnings: Loli, non-con (mentioned but not described), inucest, oral  
Summary: Sometimes you take the one you have, when you don't have the one you want.  
Canon/au: Canon  
Words:745

A/N: THIS IS NOT LIKE MOST OF MY LOLICON! THIS IS ALSO YAOI AND SOMEWHAT DISTURBING... SESS AND RIN (WHILE THERE IS NO NON-CON BETWEEN THEM) DO NOT HAVE A 'HEALTHY' RELATIONSHIP IN THIS FIC AND BE WARNED THAT THIS IS SOMEWHAT SAD.

He was never sure _why_ no one else had realized or commented on his mode of dress. He chose to dress as a woman, a _married_ woman at that. He wore a furisode over his kosode.

He wasn't 'married' but he _was_ secretly mated to someone… his brother.

Yes, when they were younger, and he had come to check on his otouto, and found him pleasuring himself, his demonic instincts had taken over and Sesshomaru had claimed him… quite against the hanyou's will…

Now they were not _together_, but as his single sign of acknowledgement for the situation he chose the mode of dress of a married woman.

He did not mate with other males now and confined his sexual activities to the petting and pleasuring of the human girl child who was more than happy to receive his touch. If only his brother could be so accepting.

There was always the secret hope that one day his brother would come to him, and acknowledge their bond. Perhaps when he'd matured, or when he'd more fully accepted his demon heritage he would come around.

He thought of him now as he stripped his Furisode and kosode away, his female armor and lotus petal skirt removed already. He slipped into the stream, hoping that the cold water would wash away the need of his aching cock, letting it slip away in the cold stream. It was not to be.

The little girl noticed his state and approached him. She knew he was not thinking of her, but she accepted it.

When small hands wrapped around him, he imagined claws at the tips of the fingers, and when a tiny mouth enveloped him he reached for dark hair, wishing it were silver and seeking soft pointed dog ears he knew he wouldn't find.

His eyes closed and his memories flooded over him… strong thighs, muscular buttocks, a tight virgin rear opening, and the scent of aroused dog.

The little girl attempted a growl, and while he appreciated the effort on her part, it only served to remind him that the object of his obsession was out of his reach.

He had only the next battle to look forward to, only then did he receive the attentions of his mate. While he could never truly harm him, perhaps if he asserted his dominance the hanyou's instincts may be triggered, and he would realize his rightful place, at his brother's side.

Inuyasha never commented on how his brother had chosen to change his clothing after that day, but… he must know the reasons behind it. Sesshomaru would wordlessly remind his otouto at every meeting that he was, for all intents and purposes _taken_. Inuyasha must know this, and on some level accept it, because, if his scent was anything to go by, he too had refused any other male partners…

This tiny bit of hope was what allowed the lord of the west to go on… and his fantasies, and the ministrations of the human girl would be enough to get him through until Inuyasha finally came to his senses. By then the humans would be dead, and lonliness would drive him back into the arms of his lover and mate… Sesshomaru was sure of it.

The thought of his brother, ruling at his side, was enough to send him over the edge and he growled his otouto's name out as the small girl pulled back, to allow his seed to shoot forth.

"Rin, you are dismissed."

The girl gave an understanding smile and swam away, before exiting the stream, dressing and drying off.

The guilt washed over him as he saw her skip happily away. Why she was so precocious he'd never know, he could only assume she'd had experiences in the village that led her to understand the needs of a male long before she should have been able to recognize such a thing…

Yes, while she was willing, he would allow her… but she could never, no matter her maturity or age, replace the one of his heart.

"Inuyasha…" He spoke the name with a longing that no other could satisfy, as he glanced at his folded clothing, "You will someday regonize that you are mine."

~*~

A few miles away a hanyou leaned back against a tree. His clawed hand woven in the dark hair of a human girl and she sucked and licked him to completion. She could never know that he was thinking of a silver haired taiyoukai…


End file.
